Field
Disclosed embodiments generally relate to document processing software and intelligent formatting of documents.
Related Art
Electronic document editing software systems have reached a state of maturity in which such systems are commonly used in business and by the average individual for personal use. These systems generally provide users the ability to create and edit electronic documents having numerical and textual data through user interaction with a graphical user interface. Some of these systems also provide for the creation, editing, and formatting of footnotes.